


The School of Love and Kink

by Saucy_Beans (QuillHeart)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: BDSM, Background Violence, Cam Boys, Dom/sub, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Hooters Galo in the backstory, Librarian - Freeform, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Maid, Meet-Cute, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Secretary - Freeform, Self-Acceptance, Service Kink, Sex Tapes, Some stalking, Sub Galo, Switch Lio, cross-dressing, dirty smut, dom Lio, everyone gets along, foot worship, high heels/boot kink, it's a real sexual epic hop on friends, kraylio week, learning to love, lots and lots of sex at work, school girl, tragic backstories, ultimate dom Principal Kray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillHeart/pseuds/Saucy_Beans
Summary: Kray Foresight, Promepolis’s adult media mogul, cashed in his chips long ago to found a private school. Contrary to popular belief, it’s not full of sexy students, but sexy teachers. When Lio, the newly onboarded Dungeon Dom-turned-English teacher, runs across Galo Thymos, do-good himbo science teacher and afterschool reading instructor, it’s a romance Kray is more than willing to make use of. ...If the swooning students will just get out of the frame.
Relationships: Biar Colossus/Kray Foresight, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 12





	The School of Love and Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @mispromising for workshopping this idea with me, and @houselesbian's stories for the wonderful inspiration of how to write good d/s scenarios with these boys. 
> 
> I don't have any plans to continue this at this time, I'm just posting the chapter I had lying around for a #KrayLio week surprise! :D
> 
> If you’d like to play around in this ‘verse, go for it. I don’t have a creative hashtag for it, maybe #KinkSchoolAU ? Just credit back to me in your notes if you do post something. :) And maybe let me know here or on Twitter @rainbow_riot1. Thanks! Have fun.

It was a sunny late-afternoon when Kray bought the flowers at the family-owned supermarket around the corner from the hospital. That sunshine was totally at odds with the situation of the person he was there to see, but he hoped their power would help that matter—and the offer he was about to make.

Up on the fourth floor, he found the long-term care ward. The nurse there was a tired-looking woman with brown hair, but when he told her who he was here to see, she brightened up like a lightbulb.

“Oh! Fantastic!”

Kray titled his head, flower bouquet crinkling.

“He hasn’t had any visitors yet,” she explained. “There were rumblings about a donation pool to get the poor guy some chocolate. Are you a friend?”

“An old employer,” Kray noted with a political smile.

“Oh! Well, good enough,” she burbled. “Please, this way.”

He wasn’t sure she’d say the same if she knew exactly what _kind_ of employment it’d been, but then, maybe she was a liberal type. Maybe she’d even want a business card. It’d certainly have better hours and clients than this, though maybe the pay was about equal. Well, unless she wore her uniform. Then it would _certainly_ be better pay.

Kray mulled it over—and her figure—as she lead him to room 17. The door was open on the sun-splashed linoleum tile, and she poked her head in. “Mr. Fotia! You have a visitor! Isn’t that nice?”

Lio’s blond head, fluffy pageboy cut and pale skin glowing in the afternoon light, turned toward them. When he saw Kray, he looked a little lost. All there, Kray thought with some relief, but bewildered. And when the young man saw the flowers, he stilled, eyes widening.

Lio never did like being pitied.

But true to form, the little fighter he remembered so well took a breath, forced a smile with shoulders pushed back, and then nodded at him. “Come in.”

“I heard what happened,” Kray began delicately, sitting down next to him. “These are for you.”

He held out the flowers, which included bright pink, blue, and yellow flowers, some dyed, some true-color. They were all the kinds that would last the longest in a vase.

“I had the florist throw in some daisies, since I know you like those,” he explained.

“Thank you,” Lio said, taking them gingerly. “You remembered...”

He settled the crinkly bouquet in his lap and stroked over a petal or two, smiling gently as they bounced to and fro cheerily.

“I brought a vase, too, in case this place didn’t have one.” He hefted up his canvas tote bag and pulled out a bright pink glass vase, that was tall and slender and had a square base. The light caught the edges and bounced around it like liquid fire.

“It’s too much, thank you,” Lio stated, genuinely touched. “Would you be willing to put it together for me? I can’t really...”

He hefted his left arm. It had a massive cast on it, that went all the way over his wrist and looped around thumb. It didn’t, however, go over his elbow, for which Kray was grateful. Small blessings and all that.

“Of course. At your service.”

“Hah,” Lio chuckled. “I don’t think I’ll be hearing that for a while.”

Kray made a note of agreement in his throat. “Are you going to be able to afford this?” He waved at the hospital room.

“Not really,” Lio said. “I’m probably going to go bankrupt with the bill.”

“Not if you hide your money now.”

“...True.” Lio grinned. “You always think ahead.”

“That’s why they give me the corner office, it’s true: Thinking ahead and money laundering.”

Lio laughed, rubbing at his face with his good arm. Even unable to shave, and with the years gone by, he didn’t have much stubble, just a few fuzzy patches around the bottom of his delicate jaw. “The shit you say.”

Kray busied himself over by the room’s sink with unpackaging the flowers and cutting the stems to a decent length for the vase. When he was done, he turned back around, showing the arrangement off. Lio smiled, that same forlorn smile on his face that Kray remembered seeing so often back in the day. “It’s beautiful.”

“Where would you like them?”

“Hmmm...” He gazed around the tiny room, then motioned for the windowsill. “There. Far enough away that I won’t accidentally knock it over, but close enough that I can see it change with the light throughout the day.”

“You hopeless romantic.”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

Despite this declaration, Lio sighed as the vase set down with a _clunk_. Kray twirled it so the best side was facing the patient, then leaned himself against the window a foot or two to the side, arms crossed. He took a moment to look over the young man in the sunset who had once been his star attraction.

He was sitting up in bed, snowy complexion almost blending into the shock of burning white that was the standard tiny hospital recovery room. His left arm was in a thick cast, unmarked and unadorned. Under the thin blankets that wrapped up to his waist, it looked like both of his legs were in casts, too.

Eventually, his eyes tracked up to Lio’s face. It wasn’t as bruised and scratched as it could be, he supposed, and his torso looked like it lacked any major damage beyond bruises, though he supposed he couldn’t be sure. He’d definitely eaten some pavement at some point during his ordeal, though.

“I’m glad they missed your head.”

Lio scoffed. “Yeah, me too. But you should see the other guy.”

“If I do, he’s going to regret it,” Kray warned darkly. “Anyone who messes up those legs is going to end up face down in the gutter. Man, woman, child, I don’t care, their life is forfeit if they’re reaction to something so beautiful is to hurt it.”

Lio took a deep breath, touching at the side of his reddening neck with a finger as he looked away. “Don’t bother. There’s already one life ruined by this. Two, if you count his.”

Kray came over and sat on the edge of the bed, prompting Lio to turn back around. “You really think your life is ruined?” he asked gently.

Lio swallowed hard, but then forced a shrug. “I can’t work like this.” He held out his hands like a card dealer showing there was nothing in his palms. “I’ll probably need a lot of physical therapy and won’t be able to work much anymore after. My one leg’s shattered, it’s got a rod in it, and is going to take several more surgeries besides. It’s going to be real hard for me to wear heels after this, they said, and my legs will always ache.”

Kray’s lips tightened. “I will kill him,” he said, even though it was not at all the thing he was trying to say.

“Already got ‘im,” Lio sighed. “He’s in the basement on a slab. Cops took my knife though, sadly. Loved that thing.”

“How’d you win a baseball-bat fight with a knife?”

“I threw the thing, and it landed.” Lio looked him dead in the eye. “Also, I had more than one and he wasn’t expecting that.”

“Fuck.”

“Kung fu is handy, I kept telling you that. Guy just got the jump on me ‘cuz he had a fuckin’ _buddy_.”

Kray just shook his head, running his hand over his jaw. “Well damn. You get him too?”

“Nah, he escaped. Sucks.”

“Well, I’ll just kill him then.”

“Kray,” Lio sighed. They shared a look. Lio broke first. “Okay but just don’t get caught I don’t have the kind of money needed to bail a fish as big as _you_ out.”

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Kray smiled murderously, which to the uninitiated read as _utterly innocuous_. Lio shivered.

“So what are you here for? Just a visit? Lollygagging? Or you wanted to make sure my pretty face is still in-tact enough to daydream about?”

Lio stuck his chin out, drew forward a little. He chuckled, biting his lip in the perfect mockery of vulnerability.

“Oh please.” Kray pushed him back by the face, his palm easily encompassing it. Lio only chuckled more, almost a giggle. He wasn’t entirely into twinks, but Kray couldn’t deny that the interplay of hot breath and soft, twisting lips on his palm made his skin tingle.

They both knew he liked that sort of innocent submissiveness.

“Though, I must admit, it’s good to know you’ve got enough energy to be a tease still, Fotia.”

“Of course.” Lio shrugged, fingering the material of the sheets. “Thanks for the flowers, really. No one’s visited me yet.”

“I’m shocked. I raised the people of the House better than that.”

“Yeah, but since you left, it’s gone downhill a lot. As evidenced by this... _incident_.” he motioned at his legs.

“It must have,” he said, displeasure streaking through his face. “Not even Meis and Guiera have visited you?”

“I told them not to,” he said. “I didn’t want them to worry...”

Kray huffed, genuinely affronted. “You _need_ mothering, Lio Fotia. Especially in this situation, and the kind of affection those two would bring you.”

“Well...I,” Lio hedged. Kray stared at him, one sharp eyebrow raised. It was a look that could cut something.

“Okay, I’d _like_ them to come, I just...” Lio’s words rushed out faster and faster, his voice turning squeaky. “I would just tell them the truth, and I don’t want them to end up in prison for going after the other guy. Okay? Is that enough for you?”

Kray took a deep breath and hummed it out, his expression smoothing as he looked at the ceiling. “A commander’s soul you have, underneath that bratty exterior.”

“...Thanks?”

“I never could tell if you were the brat or the brat-tamer, though. Hm.” He pegged Lio with a challenging smirk.

“Oh well!” Lio laughed with a wince, good hand wrapping around his ribs. “That’s because I’m the Brat King.”

“More like Brat _Queen_.”

“Ooh, cold, Foresight. Cold.”

Kray raised his eyebrows smugly. “You know you like all those maid outfits.”

“Welllll, speaking of brats and such things,” Lio said, wanting to be out from under that look and all its associated rabbit holes that might just end up with him being serviced in this bed for old times’ sake, “How’s that school of yours going?”

Kray’s smile returned, proud as punch. He sat back, folding a leg up onto his lap and holding it by the ankle. His expensive men’s-store socks made themselves known under his equally fancy fresh-pressed trouser leg. Lio had never understood how he could get zero dirt on a white suit that he wore all day, or how much a tailored sport coat for a man that was basically built like a human bulldozer would cost. “Really well. Our first crop of students has graduated, and the number getting into prestigious university spots is high. Especially into the private girls’ schools. Proof of concept to all the haters.”

A congratulatory grin split across Lio’s face. “I can’t believe you really did it.”

Kray lifted his enormous gloved hands. “I told you I was a miracle maker.”

“But you did it without your cock,” Lio insisted at a laugh.

“I suppose so, this time. Though there were a few whips and chains involved...”

“You can convince anyone of anything, I swear,” Lio continued, bending over his aching ribs with a pained but open smile. “You and that golden football captain thing you’ve got going on. I can’t fundraise to save my life. Is it based on a guy’s neck-to-jaw-thickness ratio? Because if so, I’ll never make a dime that way.”

“No,” Kray said fondly, rubbing Lio’s shoulder to give him something else to focus on. “But you still attract people to you, ones with much more loyalty than I can ever muster. You just happen to attract broken misfits, whereas I attract assholes with money.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

At the snicker, Kray smiled, happily reminiscing. “We made a good team.”

“We did.” Lio sighed dreamily.

They both sat back and enjoyed their thoughts, until Kray said, “About that.”

“Mm?” Lio, no longer aching, tilted his head, lavender eyes bright.

“You had an English degree you never managed to do anything with, right?”

“Yeah. And Classics. Aaand, a Master’s in History focusing on Ancient Rome and Renaissance Italy.”

“And you put out that underground political newspaper for years with Meis and Guiera, right?”

“Absolutely. Hah, I haven’t thought about that in a while...” Lio gazed at the ceiling with a a toothy smile and a groan, his Adam’s Apple making itself known.

“Lio. I want to make you a deal.” Kray caught his gaze and held it. “Once you’re healed up, I want you to come work for me.”

Lio’s eyes flew all the way open. He stilled for several seconds, and _then_ his mouth dropped open. “At your school?”

“Yeah.”

“You mean it?”

“Do I ever say anything I don’t mean, Fotia?”

Lio’s mouth gaped a few more times, dryly. “No, sir.”

Kray bit down a glinting, devious smile.

“Ummm, well,” Lio said quickly, “It’s going to take at least eight weeks just to heal, and I think I need a certification, don’t I? And a background check, right? Ah shit, I’ll _never_ pass that—”

“Actually, no. It’s a private school. We do as we like.”

“That...sounds like a really bad system.”

“It is a system I abuse at all possible moments to get done what truly matters—such as helping good people in tough spots, like you.”

Lio blushed, unable to look anywhere but his own lap. “I...”

“We’ve got an open position in the English department, since we’re expanding into British Lit for college credits and advanced testing. Fifty percent of the teaching load will be that, and the other half is just senior English, I’m thinking, but you can make me another offer if there’s something you’re particularly passionate about and I’ll see if it can be fitted into the offerings.

“So. If you’d like it, the job is yours. You’re the most well-educated person I know, other than myself, and you _were_ always good at teaching at the House, be it client or fellow employee. Plus, you said you always wanted to be a teacher, right? I believe you’d do a damn fine job.”

Lio’s breath hitched, and his hands, covered in bruises and bandages, twisted in the blankets. “That’s...that’s a big change.”

But one he wanted. One he _desperately_ wanted. It would change his whole life...but maybe that was a good thing, since it had already changed irreparably once this month, and not for the better.

Dealing with a bunch of rich high schoolers would be better than starving on the street, right? Or whatever work he’d get demoted to at the House? Maybe... But if he left the House and had to come back later, he’d lose his seniority, and...shit, that would suck, especially for pay rates and income potential.

“I’ll...have to think about it.”

“Please do,” Kray said, patting his knee kindly. His hand was huge, but warm and safe. “You don’t deserve anymore pain than you’ve already been through. Let me do this for you.”

“Th...thank you, sir.”

“There’s good benefits, too,” Kray said, a little proudly. “And we have volunteer opportunities as well. It’s just the sort of thing you’d like, I think.”

Lio gazed at his new vase of flowers in the dusk autumnal light, then at Kray’s hand, then at his own broken and shattered legs.

When he put his face in his hands and pushed back the heat there, Kray’s big arms wrapped around his shoulders and held him tight.

“There, there. It’ll be all right,” the man said. “I would never let one of my own fall through the cracks like that. Never again, Lio Fotia, will you be all alone in the night when the forces of evil come for you.”


End file.
